


30 Day Fanfic ship challenge

by Fandom_trash420



Category: Homestuck, Vocaloid, more to come - Fandom
Genre: DEX and DAINA are siblings, DEX and DAINA have animal parts, Fuck you I can ship any Vocaloid I want, Hinted Autistic Kankri, Multi, Porrim and Kankri live together, Trolls with Braces, Trolls with Freckles, V3flower, although I'm supposed to update it daily, headcanons, hhhh, no, no consistent day update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash420/pseuds/Fandom_trash420
Summary: 30 inconsistent days of just shipping!? Not a surprise! Each ship will be different so yay!





	1. Just as Pretty as the crystals

A young high blood has had his eyes on a shorter troll for a while now, no, he isn't hunting; the highblood has found a troll that is just his type: short and slightly chubby, obviously not one to mess with, and his freckles, oh those freckles. The young Ampora has found attraction to a Vantas kid, the name made popular from the Mutted, Ancestor of this young Vantas.  
The young vantas lives with Porrim Maryam to his dismay, one day when Porrim checked the mail they got something from a highblood, not a good sign.  
"Kankri!" Porrim shouted to the young troll typing yet another long message  
"What?"  
"Yo+u have mail! It's fro+m a highblo+o+d!"  
"What!?" He quickly had to stop his rant about who knows what to go and see what the mail was, quickly taking it from Porrim he opened it.  
"Hello there Kankri, I need to meet up wvith you at the Beach at 8:30 PM today, be there  
\- Cronus Ampora"  
"Why?" The young troll though taking it, he wasn't going to say no but the invitation was kinda fishy, no pun intended.  
________________________________

Kankri walked to the beach, 8:30 PM on the dot, he saw Cronus. A young sea troll that was tall and slightly muscular, hair slicked back but still slight messy. The young troll was waiting.  
Cronus looked over to where Kankri was and waved, know it was him. Kankri walked over unsure and stood next to him, shorter then him. Cronus smiled at Kankri being there, showing his really sharp fangs and braces.  
Kankri blushed and covered his face, hiding his mutation. Cronus grabbed his hand.  
"Come wvith me!" He shouted And started to run with Kankri in hand, making Kankri run with.  
"Wait! Cr9nus st9p! Where are we g9ing!?"  
"Oh, right, wvell I found this really great cavwe that I thought you might like. I'vwe seen how you act!"  
"9kay?"  
Cronus started to move, this time slower, making sure Kankri could stay up but it was still fast, tide was coming in.  
________________________________

The cave was beautiful, Blue Crystals shined everywhere and the cave had water dripping, smooth rock on the bottom and rough rock on the floor. Kankri had never seen such beauty, he unknowingly grabbed Cronus' hand in excitement.  
The Ampora blushed at the hand grab, fins fluttering a bit, Kankri started to walk, seeing a much brighter glow then the rest of everything else near the back.  
A purple glow was near then did of the cave, it was brighter then the rest making it catch Kankri off guard.  
Cronus followed but got worried, if the tide came back in they would have to wait a long time in there, or worse, what if they got lost. His mind was wondering as Kankri started to move faster.  
Soon they were both in a sprint, Kankri trying to catch the light and Cronus trying to keep up, many turns and movements around this unknown cave happened and then after a while, the purple turned to red and turned one final corner.  
When they turned the light was gone but writing was on the wall, in a typing quirk that seemed somewhat familiar.  
The writing was a message, Cronus went over to it and read the first part in his mind.  
"T9 KN9W L9VE IS T9 SEE Y9U."  
Cronus realized what it was and started to read outloud, to Kankri.  
"To knowv lovwe is to see you, to knowv beauty is to gaze on your body. A swveet shimmer in the dark, the light in my eyes. Your body makes my lovwe glow, you are just as pretty as these crystals." Cronus turned around on that point because it ended but added on his own "and Kankri, you make my wvorld go around, evwery time I see you, I talk to you I feel like that light meant something."  
Kankri's ears went down but he was smiling, he knew Cronus wouldn't just bring him here because it was pretty. He ran to Cronus and hugging him, making Cronus fall.  
Cronus looked up in a bit of fear, wait, tide!  
"Kankri! Wve should leavwe!" Cronus picked Kankri up and started to run, making sure they might make it out.  
_____________________________

It was full, the beginning of the cave full of water, Kankri was thrown into a panic. Being a troll who never saw the water the tide was new, a phenomenon he's never seen. Cronus realized his panic and tried to comfort him. Hugging him close as Kankri was crying from fear.  
"What if we never make it! Cr9nus h9w are y9u so calm we c9uld die." Kankri was in such a panic he didn't realize that he was with someone who knew about the water.  
Cronus tried to keep him calm "It's fine, wve're fine."  
Kankri was close to him, very close, it made Cronus a bit flustered. This was pretty much his first date and he's already comforting Kankri in a breakdown.  
Cronus was trying his hardest so decided to tell some old troll myths, trying to make Kankri better and keep his mind of things.  
_________________________________

Hours passed of Cronus telling tales and acting out some scenes and he stopped and looked out, the tide was gone. Perfect!  
Cronus helped Kankri out and they walked out.  
Kankri and Cronus where about to split and go there separate ways but Kankri got up to Cronus' level and kissed him goodbye. Blushing and then running off. The only time Cronus was able to get kissed was a couple days before, well, Meenah went missing.


	2. Good Puppy

The day was bright and quite, Vflower just woke up and was laying there. It was quite...to quite...which makes sense this is where Vocaloids live there should be sounds other then a bit of wind rustling the leaves. The time read 1:05 PM, wow she slept long, but still, everyone should be up, definitely Miku.

She got up and opened up her door, then that's when she learned why it was so quite. The Vocaloid who always makes us wake up inthe morning, DEX, was sitting in front of her door, tail now wagging. She went down to his level, which is odd because she is shorter then him, as asked a simple question.

"What do you want?" She placed her hand on his head as if she was gonna pet him like a dog.

DEX, after being touched, jumped onto her tail wagging more. Cuddling with her he smiled "Well I haven't seen you in forever!"

"One day! You haven't seen me in one day!

"You know how long that is for me?" DEX sat up as his ears went back

"How long is it for dogs?"

He cringed at that statement "One, I'm a wolf, two, what is that supposed to mean!?"

Vflower laughed at her own accomplishment and stood up. "Nothing don't think to much about it." She brought her hand out for him to grab it.

DEX grabbed her hand and stood up. Smiling he forced her to go down stairs.

"Wait! Dex! I'm not properly dressed!"

He ignored her statement then she shouted it.

"Sit Boy sit!"

DEX stopped moving and immediately sat down. His head tilting.

"Pfff" Vflower was trying not to laugh and DAINA, DEX's sister, walked over.

"Wait what I miss?"

"He's a fucking dog." Vflower bursted out into laughter "DEX, did you just respond To me saying to sit?"

DEX flinched and stood up "I did not!" He was pouting at the statement

After a while of laughter from both DAINA and Vflower, Vflower got upstairs to get into the right outfit and DEX quickly ran up and before she could close the door he quickly said a simple statement

"I'm fine with you calling me pet names"

Flower froze from being to flustered "何？"

"What?" DEX responded to the Japanese Vocaloid, he didn't know any Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, Pet Names.
> 
> If you have fanart please post it in tumblr/Deviantart tagging Fandom-trash420
> 
> If posted on amino, link to original fanfic (don't have a Vocaloid amino)
> 
> If on Quotev, tag @warningfandomtrash
> 
> If posted on another Website please comment and I will say what to say to give credit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, Getting "Lost" somewhere.
> 
> If you have fanart please post it in tumblr/Deviantart tagging Fandom-trash420
> 
> If posted on amino, say fanfic by Homestuck Freakshow
> 
> If on Quotev, tag @warningfandomtrash
> 
> If posted on another Website please comment and I will say what to say to give credit


End file.
